Keep A Secret
by sandersonsisters
Summary: Prequel to No Use Speaking of It. Alyssa travels to Narnia for the first time, meeting Edmund...and Peter. How everything got so screwed up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the prequel to No Use Speaking of It.

Disclaimer: Okay, Alyssa is mine

Fourteen year old Alyssa was never the popular girl in school. Actually, it was just the opposite. She was nobody. There were only about five people in her entire school who knew who she was, and yet, Alyssa didn't care.

Well, she didn't care unless you were talking about Chris Evans.

Every girl in school had a crush on Chris Evans. He was tall, with dark brown hair, and green eyes. Alyssa had liked him forever.

Too bad he didn't know who she was.

Unfortunately, Megan Thomas _did_ know who Alyssa was. Alyssa and Megan had been friends, once upon a time. That was before Megan decided Alyssa wasn't "cool" enough to hang out with. But not long enough ago that Megan didn't know about Alyssa's little crush.

It was one day in English class when Alyssa was reading Harry Potter, when Megan finally decided it was time to let Chris know. "Hey, Chris!" Megan called.

Chris glanced up from his friends. "Hey, Megan."

"Did you know Alyssa has a crush on you?"

Alyssa's head snapped up, staring at Megan. She didn't just say that, please…. Chris looked at Megan, a frown on his face. "Who's Alyssa?"

Megan and her little friends burst out laughing. "The girl right beside you, Chris."

Chris looked over from where he was sitting at his desk, the desk right next to Alyssa's. Alyssa's face turned bright red as Chris smirked. "Aren't you that girl who reads all of the time? All those weird books?"

Megan and her friends started laughing once again, and Alyssa felt her face heat up even more. Lucky for her, the bell rang. She grabbed her books, ignoring the giggles around her, and ran into the girls bathroom, tears falling from her eyes.

She pushed open the door of the girls room and walked in, sobbing. Then she stopped. Trees. Sky. Grass. "What the hell…"Alyssa muttered, glancing around her. She was standing in…woods.

She turned quickly, hand reached in front of her to open the door. Her hand met with air. The door was gone. Now Alyssa looked around, frantic. Where was she?

"Hello!" A voice called, making Alyssa jump a foot in the air. "Sorry." The same voice chuckled.

Alyssa looked around. Nothing was there. "Down here." The voice spoke again.

Alyssa glanced down and looked at a fox. "Are you okay?" The fox asked.

"Ah!" Alyssa screamed, moving backwards- only to fall onto her back.

"Ouch, that looked like it hurt." The fox laughed. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Alyssa gasped. "Are you…talking?"

The fox made a sound, and it took Alyssa a minute to realize it was a laugh. "You must not be from Narnia."

"Narnia?" Alyssa asked, frowning.

"This is Narnia." The fox continued. "All animals talk. Ruled by the Pevensie's. "

"Four rulers?"

"Two Kings, two Queens. High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy." The fox continued. "They fought the White Witch and saved all of us. Now they rule Narnia themselves."

Alyssa nodded, pretending she knew what he was talking about. The fox sighed, seeing the confusion on her face. "I think I should take you to them." he said, starting to walk. Alyssa followed.

It was a long walk, and by the end of it, the fox had filled Alyssa in on Narnia. Telling her about the creatures that lived there, and more stories about the kings and queens. Then they came to the castle.

Alyssa stared in front of her in shock. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. "Alyssa." The fox said, "Welcome to Cair Paraval."

""""""""""""LKJHGFDSASDFGHJKJHGFDSDFGHJK""""""""""

Alyssa was sitting in a huge room at the end of a long table. The fox was next to her on her left, and there was a faun, Mr. Tumnas, sitting on her right. "They should be along any minute." Mr. Tumnas told her.

Alyssa nodded, careful not to stare at the horns. There was a moment of silence, then the door opened. Mr. Tumnas and the fox stood, so Alyssa took her cue from them and got to her feet.

And then she got the shock of her life.

When the fox told her about the rulers of Narnia, he never mentioned how old they were. But with them defeating the white witch and ruling for over a year, Alyssa had expected them to at least be in their twenties.

Yeah, they weren't.

First a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes walked in, nodding once to everyone. He was very handsome, but Alyssa wasn't really impressed. He reminded her of on of those guys that was to…good. Next a beautiful girl walked in, and Alyssa instantly knew this had to be Susan. She smiled sweetly as she took her seat.

Next another girl walked in. She was young, but still very pretty. She smiled brightly at everyone and Alyssa couldn't help but smile back. She sat next to Susan.

The first man- who Alyssa guessed was Peter, glanced at the open seat next to him and sighed. "So you must be Alyssa." Susan said, glancing at her brother.

Alyssa nodded. "Yes, Your Highness."

She smiled at me. "Please, call me Susan."

"And call me Lucy." The younger girl smiled, practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

Alyssa smiled at her. "Okay, Lucy."

Just then the door burst open yet again and a boy around her own age, maybe a year or so older, walked into the room. Alyssa blinked in surprise, suddenly finding it hard to breath. He was very, very handsome. Dark hair, dark eyes, fair skin, and a scowl on his lips. He was easily more handsome then Chris…

He looked at me and his step faltered. "Oh." He said, like he couldn't help himself. He looked at his brother, who had a smirk on his lips, then quickly walked over to the open seat next to Peter. "What did I miss?" He questioned.

"If you had been on time-" Peter started.

"Alyssa, this is our brother, King Edmund, the Just." Susan said, cutting her brother off quickly.

"Edmund." He snapped. He looked at Alyssa, slightly apologetic. "Just Edmund."

"Edmund." Alyssa said softly.

Their eyes met, and Peter cleared his throat. "Well, you're welcome to stay with us, Alyssa." Peter said, smiling at her. Alyssa couldn't help but smile back. "I'm sure Susan has a room for you. And Lucy and Susan can find some clothes for you to wear. You're welcome to stay as long as you want. Just think of us as your family." He smiled again, then stood. 'Nice to meet you, Alyssa."

"Well." Susan said, standing also. "I have a room available." She motioned for me to follow her. I stood and did so, realizing only after a moment that Edmund and Lucy were behind us. "The best room we have is actually quiet a way away from the rest of us. Well, away from Peter, Lucy, and myself. Edmund might not be too happy, he's used to having this entire part of the castle to himself." Edmund growled softly behind Alyssa, and she giggled, looking over her shoulder. Edmund was glaring at Susan, but when she looked at him, he smirked at her, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway," Susan continued, ignoring her brother. "It is the best room we have." She threw the door open to a huge room. Alyssa stared in awe.

"Well, Lucy and I will be back with the seamstress in a few minutes." Susan smiled, "get yourself settled." They left.

Alyssa continued to stare. It was gorgeous. "I felt the same way when I fist saw it." Edmund said from beside me.

I turned to smile over at him. "Its beautiful."

Edmund smirked. "Yes, it is." He looked back towards the door. "Susan and Lucy will be back in a minute. My room is right across the hall if you need anything."

I nodded and watched him as he left my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Alyssa is mine. That's it…

A/N: REVIEW!! Thanks…

Alyssa didn't wait long before Susan and Lucy came back in with the seamstress. And it wasn't long before I had an entire new wardrobe ready from me.

"Want me to show you around the grounds?" Lucy asked, as Susan bustled away from us. Alyssa nodded.

Lucy grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall, towards the stairs. "Where are you two going?" A voice called.

"I'm going to show Alyssa around!" Lucy smiled at her older brother, who came over and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Ah." Edmund said, giving Alyssa a half smile. He then looked at his younger. "Mind if I tag along, Lu?"

Lucy smiled up at her brother, her eyes shining. "Oh! Yes, you should come!" She then grabbed Alyssa's arm with one hand, then grabbed Edmund's with another, then pulled the two towards the stairs.

"This is the library." Lucy said, stopping at the first door. Thousands of books stared at Alyssa. She smiled, looking slightly in awe, and started to move forward. Edmund grabbed her arm, smirking.

"I guess you like to read?" He smirked.

Alyssa blushed slightly, immediately thinking of Chris, but she nodded again. Edmund kept smirking. "I do too." He told her. "But you have plenty time to look through all of them later." He looked back at his sister. "Continue."

She walked down the hall, "this is our personal dining hall-" the tour continued, taking longer than Alyssa thought it would. It really was a huge castle.

Edmund followed Lucy the entire time, though he had to have been bored. "Lets go outside!" Lucy finally announced.

Alyssa followed her, shaking her head and smiling. Edmund smirked. "Lets go." He told her, following his sister.

Alyssa followed the teenage boy, the very attractive teenage boy, outside. Lucy was still talking, pointing things out. Then they came upon the training grounds a few minutes later, and Edmund watched a couple of his soldiers sword fight. "His aim is off." Edmund muttered, mostly to himself. "And he is leaving to many openings…" He walked towards the two men, stopping their fight and demonstrating different moves.

"Edmund likes you." Alyssa jumped, looking towards Lucy as she also watched her older brother.

"What?"

Lucy shrugged. "Edmund doesn't like many people." she told Alyssa, smiling brightly. "Actually, he doesn't really like anyone."

Alyssa frowned, slightly confused. "Really? He seems fine to me."

Lucy shrugged. "It is slightly strange. Like I said, he must like you."

"Who likes her?" Edmund asked, coming back over to the two girls.

"Everyone." Lucy answered promptly.

Edmund gave her a funny look and she just giggled. "Its almost time to eat!" Lucy said brightly. "We should all go change!"

Alyssa laughed, Edmund chuckled, then they both followed Lucy back to the castle.

""""""""""""""""""KJHGFDSDFGHJKJHGFDSFGHJKLJHGFD"""""""""""""""

Alyssa changed into one of her knew dresses, and ran a comb through her hair, then there was a slight knock on the door. Alyssa smiled at her reflection, then walked over and threw open the door.

Edmund looked slightly startled, then smirked slightly. "Want an escort to dinner?"

Alyssa nodded. "Of course, King Edmund."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't call me king please."

Alyssa just laughed and the two of them made their way towards the dining hall. "Okay, have fun in here." Edmund muttered.

"Why do you say that?"

Edmund shook his head. "High King Peter, the Magnificent."

Alyssa smirked at him. "Some unresolved issues between brothers."

Edmund shrugged. "He's just…to much sometimes."

Alyssa thought back to Megan. How she always treated her… "I understand that."

Edmund smiled at her, the first real smile she had seen . "Good."


End file.
